The Last Day
by MarehhMexicola
Summary: Bella is changed! Yea but guess who shows up! None other than the Voulturi! I know it sounds unoriginal but i promise its interesting. Different than most. ExB!haha go figure!
1. last day as a human

Ok this is my first fan fic. I apologize now for any careless typos that my computer didn't pick up. This takes place after New Moon

It would be the last day that I would go to school as a human. After lasts month's encounter with the Voulturi, Edward had promised to turn me after graduation. I had never put any thought into what it would be like, to never be able to sleep or cry again, to become a vampire.

Edward had told me that he couldn't pick me up in the morning. He said he needed to go hunting before he changed me. He was taking "extra" precautions. I woke up that morning alone. It was the worst I've felt in a long time. Edward was usually there, his amazing smile shining at me when I first open my eyes, his beautiful bronze hair making a frame around my face. And the feeling I missed the most, his cold fingers laced against my back. The cold sensation that I knew would soon be coursing through my very body. This was the feeling I felt when he left me last time.

I was dreading the lonely ride to school. But the thing I was dreading most was the roaring sound of my truck's engine, which I hadn't heard in ages. I had thrown on a pale blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. My hair was unmanageable so I just threw it up. I slowly crept down the stairs. Why was I feeling so lifeless? I knew I would see "him" tonight.

I could tell it was going to be a very long day. The weather channel had predicted weather in the low twenties. I despised the cold weather, and I figured I would despise it even more today with the broken heater in my old truck. I walked to the coat rack and pulled down my warm black jacket. My fingers seemed to be frozen. I took in a deep breath and walked out the door.

To my astonishment, Rosalie was sitting in her red Mercedes. Out of all the Cullen's, I least expected to see her sitting in my driveway. I showed a small smile and walked to the car. "Hi Rose," I said choking slightly "Did Edward ask you to pick me up?" I was very curious. I and Rosalie weren't exactly close. Ever since Edward asked the Voulturi to kill him after Rosalie said I committed suicide, she had tried to keep her distance, and pretend to like me.

"Yes. He said that you would probably try to drive that unsafe truck of yours." She laughed slightly. "Oh and by the way, Edward said he would see you in biology"

"He'll be done by then?" I gasped. "Well what time should I come over for…well you know what for?" I reached for my arm and looked down kind of embarrassed.

"Um... he mentioned something about 8, but I'm sure he'll tell you all about it in Biology. Just wondering, did you tell Charlie that you were going camping with us for the week? You know so that he doesn't worry during the...transformation."

"It's all taken care of." I smiled quite impressed with my new ability to lie so easily to Charlie. "I told him, No phones, no computers, and no electricity. He believed it in a second"

"Good, the last thing we need is for Charlie to walk in on Edward with his teeth snapped onto your throat." I could tell she wanted me to change my mind, it wasn't going to happen. Ever since the vote took place and it was decided to turn me, she had done everything possible to change my mind. I couldn't quite tell is it was because she didn't want me in her family, or she really cared about me.

"No, he hasn't the slightest clue." I gazed at her beautiful face. Would my appearance change once I was turned? Would I become as breath taking as the Cullens? There were so many changes I was about to go through. Today would be very interesting.

"Well don't just stand there, get in." I soon realized that I had been standing in the cold for over twenty minutes. My breath turned to fog every time I talked and my cheeks were freezing. I raced to the passenger seat and hopped in.

When we finally arrived at the school, I was already 15 minutes late. My teacher gave me a well drawn out lecture on the importance of being on time. I managed to tune him out. My thoughts raced as I passed through my first 4 classes in what seemed like no time at all.

It was time for biology to start. My heart began to thump rapidly. I knew I was overreacting, but this would be the last I would ever have biology with him as a human. I know it was sort of childish, but I didn't care. I needed his beautiful face and caring smile.

When I stepped into the room I stumbled over the doorway. I could hear the annoying whispers of my classmates. My face flushed. I quickly paced to my seat and sat down not looking at the beautiful boy next to me.

"Hello Bella." He said laughing briefly. He had seen me trip. His voice was so seductive. I felt as if I hadn't heard him in years instead of day.

"Hi Edward." He was extra beautiful today. His golden brown hair shined in the light of the classroom. His bight auburn eyes were gazing at me as if I was a priceless vase.

It should be illegal to be this precious. "Rosalie picked me up today... I had no idea. I would of just dr..."

"Stop Bella." he looked at me slightly annoyed. "You should know by now that I highly disapprove you driving that truck." he showed a slight smile. "It's totally unacceptable."

I turned my head towards the front of the class. It was time to start. I pondered on whether or not to skip gym and leave with Edward. All of the sudden Edwards arms were around my waist. It was time to leave. I had daydreamed through the whole class. I hope we hadn't learned anything too important.

"Bella, I think we should leave now" We were walking now the hall and his cold hands were locked around my waist. "You should get home and pack. Also, check in with Charlie. Tell him you will be back in a week" His eyes were serious. I could tell he didn't want me to go through with this. But it didn't make me change my mind. I want to spend eternity with him.

"Ok... just let me do something before we leave." I stood on my toes and kissed his cold cheek. I then turned "Be back in five." I walked down the small cramped hall. There they were. Jessica and Lauren were standing there eyeing the hottest guy they could see within 3 feet. "Hi guys" I whispered almost not audible. I didn't want to say anything to them, but I thought I should make amends before I change.

"What do you want Bella?" Jessica sneered. Lauren gave me a look as if I had a huge bug crawling on my face. I looked down and thought of what to say.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted back then…During my 'phase'. I know you will probably never forgive me, but I thought I might at least try seeing as you and Lauren have been avoiding me like the plague." I looked up for the slightest hint that they may forgive me. It wasn't looking very good.

"Just leave us alone. Go back to your little Cullen family, you freak." Lauren snarled. My face flushed. I could feel the tears collecting in my eyes. _Why was she so mean to me? I never did anything to her._ I thought.

"Fine. Ill never bother either of you again. You're not worth my time anyways." I hissed. I could see the shock on Jessica's face. My eyes glared at her, and I walked towards the front door. _That was a waste of time_. When I got outside, I saw Edward. He was leaning against his shiny Volvo. My eyes felt dry again, and I ran towards him. "Hi babe." I gently kissed his cold lips. "Are we ready to go?" I looked up into his bright auburn eyes.

"Yes, first we are going to your house. You need to get clothes. Also, tell Charlie that you are leaving." His face was glowing. He was truly against changing me, but I knew he would love it after I was turned.

"Ok, well let's get going. We have a busy night ahead of us." I gave him a slight smile and walked to the other side of the car.

The car ride was silent. I could tell he was thinking about tonight. Was he really going to let Carlisle change me? I had hoped that he would do it, but I could guess now that he probably wouldn't. We pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house. I kissed his cheek. "Be back soon."

"


	2. Bella's amazing change

**Author's note. To Find out who changes Bella read on. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own these character. Or twilight**

I quietly opened the door and stepped in. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching baseball. "Charlie come here please. I need to talk to you before I leave." He quickly turned his head towards me. He must not have heard me come in. I was already acting like a vampire, I thought to myself.

"Yea Bells. What is it?" He looked at me suspiciously. Charlie was keeping an extra close eye on me these days. He was real big on the idea of me spending a week with the Cullens in the woods. I could understand why he was acting like this. He didn't want me to go through what I did when Edward left. I mean no Father wants to see his daughter a social wreck. It must have killed him.

"I wanted to remind you about the "no electricity" factor" I stared at him with a serious look." Which means I will not be calling you" His face was completely blank. I could tell he had gotten it. "Well that's about it so…I'm going to go pack. See you in a few"

"Ok Bells, be sure to bring a lot of clothes. I heard its going to rain a lot this week." He smiled at me and nodded for me to get upstairs.

I raced up the stairs, and of course I fell. _Who really trips going up stairs? Well I am Bella. Anything is possible. I wonder if Edward heard me._ I jumped up hastily and flew into my room. Edward was sitting on my bed smiling. He had a blue duffle bag with him. "What's in the bag Hun?" I probably could have guessed.

"Oh...It's nothing really, just all the clothes and other things you'll need." He smiled wickedly at me. "Now I'll see you down in the car." In a flash he was gone. I stood there completely mesmerized. He still continued to dazzle me.

I grabbed the duffle bag and walked down the stairs. I was completely amazed that I hadn't fallen. "Bye Dad!" I yelled as I raced out the door.

"See ya Bel..." I already had the door closed before he could finish. Edward was sitting in his car waiting. I could see his mouth moving. He seemed to be laughing. I ran to the car and jumped in.

The car ride was very quiet. Edward was deep in thought, and I was too busy starring out the window. Everything was so green. I knew that I should be used to all the "green", but it was still so amusing.

We pulled into the long driveway of the white mansion. Edward quickly leaped out and opened the door for me. _He really should stop dazzling me._ "Are you ready Bella?" He gazed into my eyes waiting for a sign.

"Yes." I said sheepishly. I grabbed my bag from the back and stepped out. We walked into the Cullen house.

"Bella!" Alice came rushing towards me. "so are you excited?"

"Excited, scared, anxious, a mixture of the three. Anxious mostly" I looked down at my feet.

"There is no need to be scared. I will make the experience as painful as possible. After I bite you is when the pain will truly begin." Carlisle said. He gave me a beautiful smile showing his fangs.

"Ok enough of this chit chats." Edward growled under his breath.

"Well, I'm ready whenever you are Carlisle." I shrugged and walked towards him.

"This way then." He held his hand towards a door. I walked into the room and gazed around. It was dimly lit and I could smell inscents burning. Carlisle motioned for me to go to the bed in the center of the room. I obeyed and lay down. My hands were shaking and I could feel my heart about to jump out of my chest. My eyes grew heavy as Edward began to speak.

"Carlisle, I think I would like to change Bella. Please I need to do this." His eyes were meaningful. I could tell he really wanted this.

"Don't ask me Edward…It's up to Bella." Edward turned his head towards me. He walked over and took my hands in his.

"Bella, I want more than anything to change you, so will you let me?" He gazed into my eyes with anticipation.

"Of course you can. I always wanted you to change me." I about sobbed while talking to him. He nodded and waited for approval from Carlisle.

Esme walked towards me with such grace. She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "We will see you when it's over." She took a few steps back and led Alice and the rest of them out of the room. Carlisle was going to stay to watch over Edward.

"Bella, I love you." Edward whispered into my ear. I tensed up and closed my eyes. The next thing I felt was Edwards teeth in my throat. The pain was horrific. I could feel the venom coursing through me. I began to scream. It felt as if every inch of my body was being burnt off. Edward pulled his teeth from my throat. I could feel his cold hand on my cheek. It was very relaxing. I couldn't hear or see anything. It was as if I was in an empty room with no light sound or feelings. I felt weightless.

It had been six hours since Edward had bitten me. The pain had lessened and I had regained my hearing and eyesight. Edward was lying on the bed with me and Carlisle was sitting in a small chair in the corner of the room. I could still feel the fire running through my body. My teeth were clenched and my hands were in a fist. I could hear Edward talking to Carlisle.

"_She is taking the pain surprisingly well." Edward was caressing my cheek._

"_I know it's astonishing." Carlisle had a certain suspicion to his voice._

"_It's only been 6 hours; shouldn't she still be in a lot of pain?"_

"_Yes, I've never seen anything like this. Bella is very special."_

I opened my eyes. My teeth unclenched, and my hands relaxed. "Edward, what's happening?"

"Bella, How are you able to speak already? It's only been 6 hours." Edward gazes at me awestruck. "Do you feel any pain?" He lifted me up and held my head in his hands.

"No, Actually I feel better than I ever have." I smiled and gazed at him. He was so much clearer now. The colors in the room were so vivid. I looked around absolutely amazed.

"You're beautiful." I looked back at Edward. "You were stunning before, but now it's absolutely unbelievable. I've never seen a more beautiful vampire." If vampires could cry tears would be falling from my face. Edward stood up and took my hand. "Come see Bella."

We walked out of the room and down the hall. He led me into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror: the light was off. He turned on the light and I gasped. "Oh Edward, this is amazing."_ I definitely would be crying now_.** My hair was raven black. The colors of my eyes surprisingly, were a deep blue. My skin was paler, and I had the same bruise-like circles around my eyes like all vampires did. My new figure was amazing I had bountiful curves, and slim arms and legs. My lips were slightly bigger and they had a pout look to them. It was perfect. **I turned and faced him. My fingers touched his cheeks. They felt warmer now. I gazed into his eyes then kissed him passionately.

He had no reason to hold back now that he could never hurt me, but he did. "Bella, you need to drink now. We have all eternity for each other." He smiled that crooked smile I love and kissed my forehead. "Besides, we have to show you to the rest of the family." He laughed slightly.

Carlisle was sitting in the living room with the rest of the family. He had already dished out about my miraculous, 6 hour transformation. When we entered the room all eyes were on me. Alice was the first to speak "OMC Bella, Carlisle told me you looked great but wow. You're a total babe." She ran up to me and hugged me. Usually her hugs were like a bears grip, but this time it felt normal. I felt like a part of the family now.

"Thanks Alice." I laughed quietly and gave her my best hug back. She flew over to my right side; Edward to my left. Esme was in total awe. She eyed me from head to toe.

"Gorgeous Bella, but what is more amazing is how you transformed so expeditious." She lifted her hand to her cheek bone and let out a small_ "hmmm."_ Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were just amused.

"Well I think that we ought to take Bella hunting. She needs to prepare for her new life with humans. Edward and I can take her tonight." Carlisle was so calm. He seemed totally in control.

We said goodnight to the others, and left.

"Bella, get on my back." Edward said.

"Huh why? Can't we walk?" I raised an eyebrow and took his hand.

"We are going deep into the woods. If we walk, we wouldn't get there till late tomorrow, but if we run we will get there in a matter of minutes." Edward cocked his head back signaling for me to get on.

"What the heck." I walked over to him and lightly leaped on his back. He started to run. Carlisle was following shortly behind us. The rush was so exhilarating. I didn't feel sick or anything.

After five minutes of running we stopped. We were at a small clearing in the woods. It was one fifth the size of the meadow and not half as beautiful. Then all of the sudden it happened. I attacked. Without a second thought my teeth were clamped onto a helpless deer. I could see the terror in its eyes. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. The taste of the deer's blood was too delicious. Then it was over; my jaw let loose, and the lifeless deer fell to the ground. I stood up straight and gazed towards Edward. His face was stern, but he looked oddly pleased.

**Ok here's the deal on the next chap.. There won't be one if there aren't any reviews. So please review because I'm no finished yet **

**Expect I the next chapter: Bella's power, Jacobs reaction, the Voulturi's visit, and a surprise **


	3. The Voulturi

**I know I know... sorry I didn't get Jacob in but he will show up sooner or later. I'm having writers block so send me anything to help will appreciate **

I gave him my most innocent eyes and briskly walked over to him. "Edward, what should I do now?" He was silent. This was killing me inside (well if vampires could die).

"Well it depends Bella. Are you still thirsty?" Carlisle gave me his watchful eyes. I wiped the blood from my chin.

"No. That was quite filling." I laughed for a second and rubbed my stomach comically.

"Well than we can head back anytime you want." Edward was smiling his crooked smile now. _Why was everyone acting so weird towards me? Well beside the 6 hour thing._

"Edward, do you mind if I run by myself this time? I really should find out if I'm as clumsy as a vampire as I am human." He gave me a stressful look, but then he caved in. _I was such a cunning little vampire._

"Go ahead, but watch out for trees. I've never seen a vampire with a concussion, but anything is possible with you Bella." Sometimes I think Edward could read bits of my mind. He knew me so well. With that, we flew into a run. This was so much better than riding on Edward. My hair was flying behind me and the cool wind blew in my face. All of the trees were passing so fast. It was like a dream.

When we reached the mansion Jasper and Emmett were outside shooting hoops. Jasper was clearly frustrated with Emmett. Emmett had just got the ball from Jasper; he shot, but it was too late. I leaped up and took the ball. I shot from half court and made it into jaspers basket. Emmett glared at me "Aw why did you have to ruin my fun Bella? I was just about to show Jasp here, what I'm made of."

"Yea all muscle and no brain; that's what you're made of Emmett." Jasper was laughing hysterically from the other side of the court._ Emmett was kind of stupid. Failing school 27 times doesn't show the greatest intelligence._

"Ok let's be nice boys." Esme was sitting in a lawn chair by the front door. "Cant you two have fun without picking on each other?"

"Sorry Esme he's just too gullible." Jasper was wiping the imaginary tears from his face.

"By the way Bella, How was your first hunt?" Esme looked towards me with a strong curiosity.

"It was very delicious if I must say." I gave her a smile "Where are the others Esme?"

"Oh Alice and Rosalie went shopping for you. They said all your clothes were simply horrid."

"Wow that's nice." I chuckled sarcastically.

We all heard a car coming down the driveway. Alice was driving Edward's Volvo. _He won't be too happy with this. _Alice jumped out of the car and ran towards Edward and me. I expected her hands to be filled with bags, but they were empty. Her face looked worried. "Bella the Voulturi is coming. I had a vision. All of them: even Aro."

"Well I'm changed now so nothing will happen right? I mean what will they do?" I could hear my voice crack."

"Bella, it's quite obvious. They are coming to see what your power is, and if they like it…They will try to take you with them." Edward took my hand and held it tight.

"But... I don't have a power. Or even if I do, I don't even know what it is yet. I hate the stupid Voulturi." I gave Edward my pout look and we went inside. It's times like these when I wish I could sleep.

_What was my power…Better yet d I even have a power. Why did everything have to be so complicated with me? I was just a normal human with a weird mind. Why did they have to think I was special?_ I went and sat on Edwards's bed; my knees pulled to my chest.

"Bella, I will never let them take you away from me. I love you far too much to ever let that happen." He gave me his crooked smile and twirled my hair around his finger. I laid my head against his perfect chest. I started to cry tearless sobs. We rested in the room for 3 hours. Sitting there just waiting for them. _Why won't they just get here already? _I screamed in my head.

_Wow Bella is so beautiful. Ill never let anything happen to her. Especially the Voulturi._

"What did you say Edward?" I gave him an awkward look while I waited for a response.

"I didn't say anything Bella." He returned the awkward gaze. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes… I'm fine." I lied.

_The Voulturi is going to pay if they hurt her. I'll track each and every one of their sorry as…_

"Edward, can you please stop talking about the Voulturi in front of me?" I gazed at him seriously.

"Bella what are you talking about? I haven't said anything about the Voulturi in hours."

"Yes you did you said, '_The Voulturi is going to pay if they hurt her. I'll track each and every one of their sorry as…' _I'm not stupid Edward." His mouth dropped when I said this.

"Bella, darling, I didn't say that…I thought that." He gazed in amusement.

"How is that even possi…" He put a finger to my lips.

"Well I see what you power is now. You can read minds like me." A large smile spread across my face. I shrieked with excitement and threw my arms around his neck.

We had to go tell the others. Edward scooped me up in his arms and we flew down the staircase. When we reached the last stair we saw them. Their gazes were all fixed on me. Then Aro spoke.

"Why Bella you look simply amazing! Your eyes, they are so unique." Edward sat me down. "So have you figured out your power yet?" He glared curiously.

"She can read mind like me." Edward blurted out. He had a tight grip on my waist. "If that's all you wanted here, when will you be leaving?" He was very anxious.

"Calm down Edward we would like to stay for a couple of days. I have a feeling that there is more to Bella then we could ever guess." Caius was scanning every inch of my body. "I must agree with Aro. You are stunning."

Felix and Demetri (the guards for the Voulturi) were casually leaned back on the couch. Alec and Jane where whispering in each others ears. I was surprised that I couldn't hear them. Heidi and Marcus stood in a corner and looked around.

"Well then if you must say, there is one rule you must follow. Do not attack a human in this town. We have had a treaty with the Wolves for years and we wish to keep it 'unbroken'." Carlisle eyed the Voulturi with a serious look.

"We promise to live the "vegetarian" lifestyle as long as we stay." Aro nodded and motioned for the others to obey.

"Thank you." Carlisle nodded.

"I and Bella have school today, so please excuse us." Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs.

"That wasn't as bad as I expected." I frowned and followed him.

"Why do they still want you? Your power is no different from mine." He rubbed his temples. He was clearly frustrated.

"I don't know hun, but it will be alright."


	4. Bella's power

**Authors note: this isn't my favorite chapter. New POV's. Hope you enjoy ******

Edward changed his mind about going to school. He figured we should have a couple more days of "vegetarian" hunting. The Voulturi stayed to the left side of the house and the Cullens stayed to the right. Alice felt that I needed a makeover, so I let her do my hair and makeup while Edward and Emmett played cards.

"Bella, your hair is so soft and shiny. I just love it. You are going to break some hearts when you go back to school." Alice smiled while she yanked at my hair with a comb.

"Thanks Alice; I just hope that vile Mike Newton doesn't try to hit on me. He already acts like a lost puppy when he is around me." I stuck out my tongue and made a disgusted face. Edward kept sneaking looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well what do we have here?" Marcus was walking towards a small chair in the room. "Ah cards, Mind if I join." He slid his chair towards the table where Edward and Emmett were playing. "Blackjack …My favorite card game." He swept his far too long hair back behind his ear.

"Where are the others?" Edward asked with suspicion.

"Oh, they are out hunting." Edward glared at him. "They are hunting animals of course." He laughed slightly and shuffled the cards.

"Why didn't you join in there hunt Marcus?" I asked sheepishly. I didn't know if he had heard me or not. He didn't even look up.

"I hunt alone my dear Bella. Hunting in groups just isn't my style. Is my presence bothering you?" he smiled slightly revealing his glowing white fangs.

"No... I was just…curious. I find it awkward though that you and your coven wish to stay here. I am just an ordinary vampire." I smirked slightly.

"Bella be nice." Edward snapped.

Alice was still playing with my hair. She gently brushed her hand across my cheek and then it happened. I had a vision.

_The Vision_

_Jacob was standing in our meadow. I was there standing across from him. He glared at me with disgust._

"_You smell horrible Bella. You smell like the dirty bloodsucker you are." He hissed._

_Sam and his group emerged from the trees. They were also glaring at me._

"_You do realize that they broke the treaty, and now we will kill every one of them. I myself will kill Edward, the vile vampire who changed you into a filthy bloodsucker. They all will pay."_

"_Then you might as well kill me Jacob, because I can't live without them."_

_I heard a sound coming from behind me. It sounded like a bullet sliding through the forest. Without another second to think they were here. My family was to my left and the Voulturi was to the right._

_Everything went black._

"OMC, what just happened Alice?" I gasped loudly.

"What…Bella did you see my vision?" She gawked at me.

"I think so." I was still in shock.

"Well I guess Caius was right about you Bella. You are a very special vampire." Marcus had a sly smirk on his face.

"Bella, this is amazing you can read minds and see vision." Emmett was completely amused. I thought he was going to ask for a high five or something.

"Darling… what's wrong?" Edward rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around me.

"The vision… it was horrible. Alice did we see the same thing?" My whole body was shaking.

"With Jacob and the meadow... if so then… yes" her eyes were darker now.

"What happened in your vision my ladies?" Marcus had a stern look on his face and his hands were in a fist.

"I was in our meadow Edward. Jacob was there and so were Sam and his gang. Jacob told me that you broke the treaty. He said he was going to kill all of you…That is when you and the rest of the family showed up. Marcus, you and the Voulturi were also there. That is when I black out."

"Bella, that was my exact vision." Her face looked completely puzzled.

"How the hell is this happening? First, Edward touched me and now I can read minds. Second, Alice touched me and I had a vision. And to top it all off, Jacob is going to try to kill all of you." My face turned extremely red. I guess I hadn't lost that trait.

_Wow Bella is losing it._

"Emmett, you're such an idiot. I can read minds if you didn't remember!" I wanted to strangle someone.

"Sorry Bells, I forgot." He shrugged ad looked down.

"No, I'm sorry I need to calm down." I pulled my knees to my chest.

Edward took me in his arms. He took me to the couch and sat me down in his lap. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. I buried my head in his chest. He smelt wonderful.

"Edward, I love you. And I would die for you. I just wanted to let you know." I kissed his lips and lay back down.

"I love you too. Also, you will never have to die for me. I'm going to protect you forever. Even if your powers exceed mine by far." He smiled. So lovely. His voice was still ringing in my ears.

"Well I am going to find my siblings and tell them about the vision. I'm also going to tell about your new power Bella …if you don't mind?" He rose from his chair, and walked towards the door.

"It's fine with me. Thank you Marcus." I nodded towards him and he was gone.

**POV Marcus**

Dust was just beginning. I continued to run through the forest. I was tracking the smell of Aro. He had a very distinct smell. He smelt like almonds. As I raced through the forest I caught it. I ran towards the smell and saw them feeding on a pack of bears.

"Aro, I have very exciting news." I tapped his shoulder to signal that I was there.

"Oh, hello Marcus. What is this news you speak of?" Aro was always in a good mood. He never seemed to be upset.

"Bella had a vision. That's not it either. I theory that Bella gains her powers from the vampires she touches. Alice was touching her cheek when she had the vision. What is even stranger is that they both had the same vision."

"Ah, so that would make Bella a very strong vampire." Caius had known along with Aro from the beginning that Bella was talented.

"Well shouldn't we head back to see the new and improved Bella?" Jane chuckled and grabbed Alec's hand. They darted off into the forest. All of us followed shortly behind.

**Edwards POV**

It had been twenty minutes since Marcus had left. Bella was still lying with me on the couch. She had the most beautiful eyes. They were dark blue with a silvery blue around the iris. Ever since I changed her, she had a peculiar smell to her. It was mouth watering. Bella was so unique. Why was she able to fully transform in 6 hours. It was amazing. Rosalie was home from the mall now. She picked up some new clothes for Bella. The last time they went shopping for her they didn't get anything because of the Voulturi vision. Esme and Carlisle were at the hospital.

"Hello Cullen Family!" Aro and the rest of the Voulturi walked into the room. Heidi was the last to enter. She quickly shut the door, and sat next to Demetri. She had never been fond of Bella. Her thoughts about her were so horrid.

_Why are we even here for that stupid vampire? I should have snapped her neck the day I met her. Why is she so special? So what if she has blue eyes and transformed in 6 hours. I should rip her throat out for thinking she was better._

"Heidi, I wish you would refrain from thinking cruelly about Bella while you're in this house." I sneered at her. She reminded me of a far worse Rosalie. She glared at me.

"Fine." She barked back.

"Well Bella, tell us about your powers, seeing as they just seem to come from nowhere." Caius eyed her up and down. I could fell her tense up. I pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered _"Everything is ok Bella. I love you!"_

"I started reading minds when we were waiting for you to get here. Edward was holding me in his arms, much like he is now." Her hands went into fist. "I started having visions when Alice touched my cheek. That's it, nothing special about it." Her teeth clenched. "How much longer are you going to stay here waiting for a vampire who is no more special than others?" She was practically screaming by now.

"Calm down Bella. Marcus has a "theory". He believes that you gain powers from the vampires you touch. Would you mind if we have Jane try something on you?" Aro was so calm he was gazing at her eyes and not sizing her up like the others. "All she would do is touch your hand. Now her power is very painful to others so don't concentrate to hard on something. To use the power just focus on one vampire's mind. Does anyone want to volunteer?"

"Ill do it." I raised my hand and glared at Aro. "I've already felt what Jane can do. There is no need to put anyone else through that." Bella glared at me with horror.

"No Edward, I couldn't." Bella looks as if she could cry. I took her and kissed it.

"I'll be fine Bella. Besides we don't even know if it will work." I gave her a smile and signaled for Jane to come over.

Bella lifted her hand, and Jane skipped over to her gently. She extended a finger and touched Bella.

**Next chapter: The vision: Bella's power: & surprise**


	5. I Refuse

**Bella's POV**

I didn't feel any different. Jane stood there with a corrupt look on her face. She smiled slightly and stood back. _To use the_ _power just focus the_ _on one vampire's mind. _I can do this. I started to focus on Edward. His jaw snapped shut. I heard the large crack from his teeth hitting each other. His eyes went black, and there wasn't a loose muscle on his body. That's when I heard it. Edward let out a horrific scream. He was in so much pain.

"Stop it… What have I done? Jane how do I stop it?" I was screaming at her. Edwards's eyes were pinched shut. His hands were in fist and he was still screaming.

"Calm Down Bella… He's perfectly fine. To Stop, Just focus on something else, preferably an inanimate object." Jane still had that corrupt smile on her face. How could she even think he was fine? Couldn't she hear his screams? What was wrong with her? I had to stop Edward's pain. I saw a bookshelf over by. I focused on the book Macbeth. I remembered reading it in class. The screaming stopped.

"Edward, are you ok?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was smiling at me. I wanted to cry at that moment more than anything else. "I'm so sorry; I'll never do anything like that again." I buried my head into his chest. I had forgotten that I was in room filled with vampires.

"That was amazing Bella, you have a very special gift. You might be the most powerful vampire in this room, Better yet the most powerful vampire…that I've ever seen." Aro was smiling suspiciously. He had his hand on his chin. The rest of the Voulturi were eying me with envy.

"Thank you Aro, but I seriously doubt that." I gave him a stern look. I looked back at Edward and kissed his chin. "Now that you know my power when will you be leaving?" I glared at each of them separately.

"Once you decide to leave with us that will be when we will leave. You didn't think we would leave you here? Your powers would be put to use with us, in stead of being wasted here." Caius was grinning evilly. I wanted for the Voulturi to disappear. They were ruining the relationship between us.

"She's not going anywhere. I'll never let her become a part of your coven." Edward hissed at Caius. He was baring his teeth. I thought he was going to attack.

"Caius, lets calm down shall we? Edward, Bella will come with us whether she wants to or not. We can be very persuasive. There is no use in denying it." Aro choked. He was glaring at me while speaking to Edward. "Now, we can make this easy or hard. I would like to do this the easy way. It's all up to you. You make the choice." Edwards face looked torn apart. I was fuming. My hands went into a fist. My teeth ground against each other.

"I will never come with any of you. Do you hear me?" I was yelling now. I closed my eyes and started to focus. The next thing I heard were the horrifying screams of the Voulturi. Edward was in shock he stared at the ravenous vampires screaming on the floor.

"Bella, what are you doing? You can't do this." Carlisle lost his temper. That was the only time I've ever heard him loose it. It was kind of scary.

I concentrated on the book again. The screaming stopped at once. Slowly, they returned to their seats. Their eyes were all focused on me. I could feel the stares boring into my head. "I told you I am staying here." I spat at them. I met their glares with an equally painful one.

"Bella, maybe it's for the best."

**A/N: ok I guess it's a cliffhanger.. sorry I haven't updated I soooo long. I am very sick… stupid mono lol. Well review of you want more even though I doubt you do… well bye **


	6. Resistance

"Bella, maybe it's for the best." I turned quickly to find Alice speaking. Her eyes were dark and she looked as if she was shocked. "I've seen what happens if you don't go. You can't do this to us or yourself. Trust me."

"I can't leave without Edward. I love him. I love all of you. My world would be empty without you. Can't you see; I'd rather die than spend eternity with the Voulturi?" I glared at her with disbelief. Why did she want me to leave? Did she not love me anymore? My throat began to throb. My eyes were burning.

"Bella, I would never let you leave without me, but I can't let my family or you get hurt. So I will join you and the Voulturi in Italy. We will never be apart again. I love you too much to let this happen to you." Edward whispered. He had a tight grasp on my small hands. "So Aro, this is the deal. Bella is only going if I go and we will live by the vegetarian lifestyle." He was glaring at Aro now. I felt my body shaking.

"Splendid, not only do we have Bella but now we have Edward. Oh the romance." Aro was smiling wickedly. He rose from his chair. He signaled for the others to stand. They all were still glaring at me, except for Aro. "You will not need to pack anything; there will be all what you need in Italy. We are leaving tonight so say your farewells. Carlisle it was nice to see you again. Cullens, Goodbye." He nodded towards the family and turned towards the door. "Bella, Edward, we will see you at the airport in an hour. Please try to be on time." With that, they flew out the door. I could still smell their unforgettable scent.

"Edward, what about your family? You can't just leave them. They love you." I was sobbing tearless cries.

"Bella, we also love you, and if Edward is happy with you, he needs to be with you." Jasper gazed at me. "It's the only way." He gave me a small grin. He gently pulled Alice into his lap and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Who are we to keep you from the one you love?"

"Thank you Jasper." Edward whispered. "Well Bella and I must be going. We will miss you all. Goodbye."

Alice ran over to me. She gave me a hug and lightly kissed my cheek. "I will miss you." she whispered in my ear and went to hug Edward.

We exchanged hugs with the rest of the family and promised to make weekly calls. Edward waved a hand to the family and we took our leave.

**Edwards pov**

How could I let this happen to her? What were we going to do about Charlie? I know she hadn't thought about that since her change. We would have to arrange something once we arrived in Volterra. The ride to the airport was quiet. I kept one hand on the steering wheel, while I cradles Bella's other hand in mine. She was so angelic looking. What kind of monster was I to bring such a beautiful creature like herself, into such hell?

"Edward, watch the rode." I hadn't realized that I had been staring at her for the past five minutes. She giggled softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "We are here." I drove the Volvo into the crowded parking lot of the airport. "Are you ready?" She nodded her head gently, and smiled.

It then hit me. Why hadn't I realized this before? Bella wouldn't be able to resist the fresh human blood in the airport. Her icy blue eyes were already darker than before. What could I do now?

**Bella's POV**

Edward's face quickly dimmed. I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the strong squeeze he gave my hand as he tensed up. "Edward…what's wrong?" I asked quickly, afraid for the worse. He directed his glance back towards me. He seemed to be starring intently at my eyes.

"Bella, we can't go in there. You will attack on site! I was so stupid. I forgot that you aren't as trained as the rest of us." He sighed shamefully.

It was then that I noticed it, the strong burning sensation in my throat. I was thirsty. "Oh no. What should we do? The Voulturi are expecting us to be there soon. If we leave to hunt they might get the wrong impression and go after our family." I was speaking at such a fast rate that normal human ears would never be able to understand me. I could already smell the delicious blood of the civilians inside the airport. Thankfully the parking lot was empty of people.

"I will go and tell the Voulturi what has happened. You have to stay here. When I get back we will hunt. Bella, I'll be back soon!" With that he closed the distance between us pressing his lips forcefully to mine. As he broke away a small whimper escaped my lips. He smiled wickedly. "Don't worry Bella. We have the rest of eternity to finish with that." He exited the car quickly gently pushing the door to before dashing off inside the airport.

I knew very well, Edward being a vampire with super speed that he would be back in minutes. It felt like hours. I slowly shut my eyelids while laying my heavy head against the dashboard of the Volvo. Not two seconds later I heard a faint tap on the window. As I raised my head to see who was there the scent of warm blood poured into my nostrils. A low hiss escaped my lips as I fumbled with the belt trying to break free. A man around the age of 20 stood there starring intently at me. He was wearing a police uniform and a bright gold painted badge. "Miss, you are parked in a handicap space. You have to move or I will fine you." His scent was simply mouthwatering. Venom poured into my mouth. _NO! You cannot attack him. Just wait, Edward will be back in a second. _I turned towards the entrance. No sign of Edward in sight. "Miss do you hear me?" At that I turned back to him, the monster inside of me taking complete control. I unlocked my door sliding outside of the car.

"I'm sorry Sir." I smiled evilly, only half knowing what I was doing. The cop seemed slightly dazed for the moment but at the same time utterly confused. I snaked my arm around his neck and leaned into his neck. "You smell…delicious!"

**AN: ok I know you all hate me! Cliffy ha-ha! Well here is what's going on. I have been going crazy with summer book reports and vacations! So I'm sorry for the short pathetic chapter lol! I promise the next chapter will be amazingly HUGE! Oh and as for my other story scarred. I might not update that in a while! So r&r and I will get these chapters up in a snap! I love you all so much! Bye for now.**


End file.
